


Reason Enough

by Minxie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BBTP fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brain wants to get laid. So, yeah, really it's just business as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason Enough

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ to @shinyredrain for the amazing beta skills!
> 
> Written for InsaneJournal's Bring Back the Porn challenge.

I'm waiting on the bed, naked and hard, a condom and lube within easy reach. "You're late."

Justin blinks once, then once again. Then starts stripping down: tee tossed on the stairs, shoes kicked to fuck knows where, jeans lost moments before he reaches the bed. Crawling up the mattress, he mutters, "Not really."

One of my eyebrows arcs high. "Not really?" I repeat. I'm fucking laying here spread out like a buffet and he says _not really_. "I've been like this for ten minutes."

A stuttered groan bubbles out as Justin drops his head against the mattress. "Guess I was a little late."

With a hand pushing – _directing_ – Justin's head towards my cock, I say, "There are ways you can make it up to me."

I feel Justin's lips curl into a smile moments before they wrap around my cockhead. With a grunt, I rock my hips, slowly thrusting my dick into – _out of_ – the slick heat of Justin's mouth.

"Turn," I growl, one hand pushing on Justin's shoulder, the other holding Justin's head firmly on my cock. My dick jerks and my hips snap up harder as I watch Justin shimmy around on the bed.

It's a damn impressive sight. But nowhere near as impressive as Justin's naked ass, the length of his dick, swaying inches from my face. I'm torn between swallowing his dick down – seeing how long it takes with his cock bumping the back of my throat before Justin loses focus on his task and instead, starts moaning my name – and licking my way into his ass – opening his hole with my tongue and teeth, never really giving him what he's wanting. Then, when he's loose and pliable, rolling his hips back and grinding against my face, then backing off, holding his waist and keeping him still until he begs, babbling a litany of demands for me to fuck him.

Or maybe I'll just finger fuck him until he comes.

Then, sucking and swallowing around my dick, Justin _rubs_ a finger behind my balls and I'm done. My cock thickens and my balls tighten and one deep push into his throat and I'm coming.

I ride the wave, muscles tensing and releasing as I shudder through the orgasm and the tiny aftershocks, and then, as soon as I have control again, I grab Justin's ass and roll, using my thighs to keep his upper body still and my hands to spread his ass wide and my mouth… my mouth to get him off as fast as possible.

Tonguing his slit, I brush a dry thumb over his hole. Seconds. I give him seconds until he blows.

The hot push of his words – _Brian_ and _more_ and _yeah, yeah, yeah_ – ghosts over my balls and then, knowing the boy like I do, I hum.

His entire body goes taut and, thighs trembling, he unloads in my mouth with a broken moan.

I'd smirk if I wasn't enjoying myself so much.

Seconds pass and then, when Justin pushes against my hip, I roll off of him and onto my back. Raising his head up, he looks at me and says, "Not that I'm complaining, but, what the hell, Brian?"

"It's September first," I reply. Then, when Justin gives me a look of confusion, I shrug. "Seems reason enough to get laid to me."

/porn


End file.
